Marked for Blood (sequel to Marked for Death)
by Snow Tigra
Summary: The cast from the first story is back, gwing boys and all. But something is wrong because suddenly all the Marked Ones are falling sick, and who are the strange people watching them so closely?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I have started a mailing list because the new chapter alerts will probably be stopping soon. If anyone wants to know how to get to the list, check out my main page on ffn, it says in the author profile. Or e-mail me for info: SnowTigra@yahoo.com  
  
Title: Marked for Blood  
Series: Gundam Wing - Marked  
Author: Snow Tigra and Skylark  
Rating: R  
Pairing: 1x2, 3x4, OCx5, and many others from the first fic   
Warnings: magic, tattoos, hunting, fantasy and blood  
Spoilers: nope, this is an AU folks  
Archive: Fanfiction.net  
  
Interlude  
  
"How many are at the castle?"  
  
"Three that I know of."  
  
"Any hidden?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Any news on where the rest of them live?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no."  
  
"Then we must be patient."  
  
"Yes."  
  
**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Tree branches rustled overhead, causing the sunlight to move across the forest floor in patterns of living light. The light itself seemed alive as it danced over the ground, plants and people moving about their lives. Duo, the former Shadow, raised his hand to shield his eyes as he peered around the new clan home.  
  
A year after the events that had brought him here with his new friends, he'd succeeded in finding a new home filled with many people who had no intention of ignoring them. He'd earned their trust long ago, and they'd earned his. Now, as he helped them to rebuild, he was seen as one of them, despite the lack of tattoos on his body. To his delight he was also allowed to let his hair run free among them and now it was rarely found in a braid, instead swimming around his head like a separate living creature. That constant movement behind him took some getting used to, but more then once it had become quite helpful. Now was not an exception, as it helped to keep him steady by anchoring him to a branch while he leaned off the tree to survey the roof of the new meeting building.  
  
"Duo! How's the roof look?"   
  
Duo turned at the voice and glanced down, a grin growing across his face as he spotted its source. A certain blond was standing below him with a bright smile. Pulling himself back toward the branch he waited patiently for the strands of his hair to de-tangle themselves, then jumped to the ground next to Quatre.  
  
"Looks fine to me, and it seems to be holding quite well after last night's storm. They sure know how to build a house. I never would have thought that something made of sticks and leaves could hold up so well."  
  
Quatre nodded his agreement. "You have some free time?"  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow. "Something up?"  
  
The half-breed shook his head. "No, just wanted to take a break and walk around with someone, that's all."  
  
"Sure, I'm free until Heero gets back. Talk away Q-man." Duo said with a grin. Quatre smiled back at him and the two moved away from the building, walking around the clan home of the Marked Ones as they chatted idly about random things.  
  
In the year that had passed some very interesting changes had taken place for Quatre. He certainly wasn't the same person who'd tried to steal their saddle packs on the journey. In very recent months, as he'd grown older, his Izardl side seemed to be taking more of a dominant role. While he and Duo were both growing taller with age -- like any teenager would -- Quatre had started showing other things.   
  
For example, scales had actually started to appear around his body in scattered clusters. Mostly they'd grown over the scars on his legs from the Burnings, completely covering a good portion of the skin from his ankles to his knees. Otherwise the larger clusters had also begun to grow within his blond hair, succeeding in catching the sunlight and nearly always shimmering as a result. His scales were nearly iridescent with a small green tint, so they were easy to miss in the right conditions and if he chose to hide them.   
  
Aside from the scales, his eyes had taken on a few reptilian-like aspects. If one looked close enough they could see that his pupils were just slightly longer then most, resembling a lizard's eyes or that of a large feline. Thanks to this trait Quatre's night vision had improved immensely and he'd been assigned as one of the many who watched the clan home during different times of the night.  
  
As they talked and moved through the village, Duo's mind went to himself. He realized that Quatre wasn't the only who'd changed lately. Duo found himself to be changing as well, but not in the physical sense, and he certainly wasn't complaining about it. Mostly he'd just adapted to his new life among the Marked Ones. He wasn't afraid that people would ignore him any more and he had finally gotten used to asking others for help when he needed it, instead of solving the problem on his own. And he'd gotten very used to someone being very close to him, loving him no less. Yes, it was a life he enjoyed immensely and wouldn't trade for anything.  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
Duo blinked and summoned his mind back to the current conversation. He and Quatre had paused in step near a small cluster of children ho were gathered around Hijiri as he recounted one of their many adventures in the castle. "See it?"  
  
Quatre chuckled. "The necklace, silly. What else have we been talking about the last few minutes?"  
  
Duo shook his head and flashed a slightly embarrassed smile. "Sorry, my mind was wandering there for a moment." Reaching into his shirt he pulled out the now very familiar chain so that Quatre could see.  
  
The necklace was only a recent addition, a gift from Heero. In the culture of the Marked Ones they were called Promise Necklaces and were only recently coming back into practice. Previous to Duo's, the only ones that had existed were the ones which Brei and Yuki wore around their necks, because up until now they were practically forbidden. The idea was that a Marked One would have the necklace tattooed on their skin, then take the tattoo off and give it to whomever they loved most and wanted to spend their life with. The result of giving the tattoo to someone else left a permanent scar around their necks and some even said that it created a connection between the two lovers that couldn't be broken, not even in death.  
  
Quatre leaned forward to look at the necklace. The design was simple, yet beautiful in its simplicity. Merely a chain of the familiar red metal which Marked tattoos became away from skin, it curved seamlessly around Duo's neck, blending behind his neck with his gently shifting hair.   
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
Duo smiled in agreement as he placed it back under his shirt, where it could rest against his skin. It wasn't that he hid it, but he liked to feel it against his skin, where it was a slightly warm and welcome weight.  
  
"Speaking of which, where is Heero?"  
  
"Out on patrol of the boarder, he should be back any time." Duo raised an eyebrow and glanced back at Quatre. "What about Trowa? Now that I think about it, this is the first time I haven't seen you two side by side in a long while. Thought you guys were attached at the hip or something." Duo smirked at Quatre with an expectant look.  
  
Quatre frowned slightly. "He's asleep, in the main hut."  
  
That got a reaction out of Duo who joined Quatre in frowning. "Sleeping?" The current leader of the Marked Ones almost never slept in. In fact, almost none of the Marked Ones did, most of them rose soon after the sun was in the sky. That had taken Duo some getting used to, though it hadn't seemed to bother Quatre in the slightest.  
  
Quatre nodded but banished his worried expression. "Guess he was just tired."  
  
Duo's eyes widened as he remembered something. A smile crept across his face as he remembered that Quatre and Trowa had been out late the night before, by themselves. Considering that all the Marked Ones slept in the same building, side by side, if a couple wanted to do 'other things' they would have to find their own private time and space. Duo's smile moved into a smirk as he jokingly hit Quatre in the shoulder. "You little mischievous imp, you."  
  
"What?!" Quatre's eyes widened in realization at what Duo was getting at. "No! I didn't mean like that! Honest!"   
  
"Then why are you blushing?"  
  
"Am not!" Quatre turned away to hide the obvious red crossing his cheeks as Duo leaned back against a tree and laughed. Even after a year of him and Trowa being together, the blond was still so innocent and cute about it. Duo never missed a chance to bring it up, it was just too much fun to pass up.  
  
Tree branches moved above Duo and he smiled, he didn't need to look up to know who was there. With barely a sound Heero dropped down beside them and replaced the weapons he'd been holding back onto his skin, where the tattoos flowed back to their normal spaces. Duo smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around Heero.  
  
"Welcome back," he said.  
  
Heero responded by giving him a small kiss on the side of the neck, his usual greeting.  
  
By this time Quatre had recovered from his mild embarrassment and the red was gone from his cheeks… mostly. He smiled at Heero and took a few steps back. "Well, I'll let you two alone. See you tonight." With those words he turned and disappeared into the trees to attend to other things and to get away from Duo's teasing.   
  
Meanwhile Heero took Duo's hand and pulled him farther back into the brush where they were out of sight from prying eyes. Without any protest he pushed Duo against a tree and proceeded to kiss him deeply. Duo made no move to stop him and kissed back just as forcefully, moaning in delight.  
  
"Glad to see me?" Duo breathed out after they'd both caught their breaths.  
  
"Always," Heero replied as he laid a few kisses down the side of Duo's neck. The former Shadow leaned his head back and smiled at the treatment, responding by letting his hands wander over Heero's bare back. He loved the fact that Heero almost never wore a shirt.  
  
Heero stepped back and caught one of those hands, kissing it gently. Duo smiled and pulled him back for one more kiss, then relented and straightened himself so he wasn't leaning against the tree.  
  
"Do we get to continue this later?" Duo breathed into Heero's ear.  
  
"I have to make my report to Trowa. Then we have all the time we want."  
  
Duo grinned. "Can't wait."  
  
Holding hands the two emerged from the trees and headed for the main sleeping house to speak with the leader of the Marked Ones. Only as they walked did Duo notice a small cut across Heero's shoulder, but he passed it off as nothing. After all, it was quite common for Marked Ones to return from patrol with such small cuts. No matter how much time someone spent living in the woods, it was impossible to avoid all cuts and bruises from the trees. So it was nothing.  
  
Really, nothing.  
  
**  
  
Despite feelings in the woods, back at Wufei's kingdom things weren't going nearly as smoothly. Over the course of the year that had passed, feelings in the surrounding territory had been heating up. It seemed that hoping for the humans to accept Marked Ones again was not going nearly as smoothly as anyone had planned. In fact, if anything, things were getting worse.  
  
Yuki pushed the door open slowly and stepped into the meeting room, shutting the wooden door behind her with as little sound as possible. Beyond her, sitting at the table, the royal family was already deep in discussion with their advisors. Brei cast her a worried look from where she stood near the door and Yuki frowned. If Brei was frowning like that, things definitely weren't going well.  
  
Sitting next to her husband at the head of the table, Annah rubbed her forehead with a look of annoyance and fatigue. The meeting had only just started moments ago, but already it felt like hours had passed and nothing was getting done. However, results were hardly expected when this discussion was merely an echo of arguments that had taken place millions of times before.  
  
"Highness," began one of the advisors. "The situation over your wife is growing out of hand. The people simply have not adjusted to a Marked One standing beside you."  
  
"At this rate, it seems they will never agree," interjected another advisor.  
  
The king frowned deeply at all of them. He'd heard this argument dozens of times before and Yuki could tell it was wearing on his patience as well. Rubbing his temples a few times he frowned in thought, attempting to come up a solution. But solutions had evaded them for a year and there wasn't any sign of any showing up now.  
  
Annah, on the other hand, was not content to just sit and ponder the current situation. She spoke with a firm voice, showing her frustration and standing on the situation. "I'm not about to end my marriage with Wufei just because a few people are upset that two races happen to share the same bed."  
  
The first advisor shook his head. "You misunderstand us. We had no intention of suggesting that you two be separated."   
  
"It is not just a few people, Highness. Perhaps…"  
  
"No." Wufei cut off that thought before the advisor could finish, his eyes icy in threat.  
  
"Highness, please consider for a moment-"  
  
"I said no. I thought I'd made it clear that our separating was a last resort, a very last resort."  
  
The advisor tried again. "Perhaps, a separation would be best. To make everyone happy."  
  
"Absolutely out of the question!" The queen stood up from her seat and hit both fists on the table in anger. "I will not leave this castle just to give in to old fears that we all know are completely irrational!"  
  
From behind the group Brei jumped back at her sister's out burst. "Oh man, they pissed her off." She whispered softly, so only Yuki could hear.  
  
Wufei sighed gently and reached over, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. The entire table remained silent as he quietly urged her to sit back down. Once she did, he took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. After a moment he turned back to everyone else.  
  
"Hiding from the problem will change nothing, we simply must come up with another solution."  
  
Silence filled the room again. Many of the advisors fidgeted in their seats while others frowned deeply in thought and frustration. Behind them all Yuki sighed. These meetings were getting them no where and she'd sat through one too many of them. She and Brei, not to mention a good number of people in the castle, had seen just how angry the current situation was making the townspeople. If things weren't fixed soon, the results could get out of hand, to a point that no one could fix.   
  
Frowning deeply to herself she took a step forward. She almost never spoke up at meetings like this; it wasn't her place as a King's Protector. But it was her place to protect the king and her queen. If the current situation erupted in the way she feared it might, her job would suddenly become that much harder. So, for once, she decided to voice her thoughts on the matter.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit is," Yuki said softly, yet firmly. Everyone turned to face her. "Perhaps this change was made far too quickly. No one was given time to adjust."  
  
Annah sagged slightly in her chair. "Yuki, do you really think that if this happened a hundred years from now, the marriage would really be accepted?"  
  
Yuki shrugged lightly. "Maybe. Maybe not. All I'm saying is that perhaps we moved too quickly. We should have allowed them more time to adjust to the current situation."  
  
The second advisor spoke up quickly, his smile showing exactly how happy he was that someone else seemed to agree with him. "I agree with Yuki. Thankfully, someone here has a good head on her shoulders." His eyes brightened. "It's a shame his highness could not find a mate like you in a human girl."  
  
Yuki's eyes immediately narrowed at him, but she said nothing.  
  
Wufei shook his head. "Enough! Annah is my wife, and that will not change. If she were from another kingdom and this were a marriage for treaty purposes none of you would ever dare say such things."  
  
Several advisors opened their mouths, but Wufei cut them off by standing up and waving his hand in a swift motion. "We will continue this when any you feel that you have come up with better ideas. But since there are none at the moment this meeting is over."  
  
Despite protests the king had spoken and all the occupants in the room seemed to realize he would not budge on this subject, for better or for worse. Each rose without saying a word and headed for the door. Many cast distasteful glances at the Marked Ones as they left. The one who had agreed with Yuki cast her a smile of satisfaction and she glared at him fiercely, resolving next time to keep her mouth shut.  
  
Annah groaned softly and dropped her head into her hands at the table in exhaustion. Wufei turned to her and gave her a hug for support and comfort before standing up. "We'll get through this, love," he said softly in her ear.  
  
She nodded and squeezed his hand. "Of course, I know."  
  
A single advisor remained in the room. He waited silently for a moment, then stepped up to Wufei and cleared his throat to gain their attention. Wufei glanced up.  
  
"Yes Iason, what is it?"  
  
"May I have a few words with you, highness?"  
  
Wufei sighed. Leaning down he kissed Annah on the cheek then turned back to the advisor and nodded. Both headed for the door, speaking in hushed voices. Annah glanced up from where she sat and watched them walk away and out the door, the sadness clear on her face. For a second she met Yuki's eyes, then looked away.  
  
"Umm… I should go make sure they don't try to work him up about this." Brei said quickly and Yuki thought she must have noticed that small look. Turning, she rushed out after the king and his advisor, falling into step behind them as they disappeared down the hall.  
  
Left alone in the room, Yuki glanced to Annah for a moment, then turned as well, preparing to leave and make her rounds of the castle. Her mind drifted to checking out the town as well, if time permitted. It wouldn't be such a bad idea to walk around down there in disguise and see what people were discussing. If they were planning anything-  
  
"You think this was a mistake, don't you?"   
  
Yuki's head lifted up and she paused before the door, her back to Annah. Without turning around she nodded slowly. "Yes, I do."  
  
Behind her she could hear the queen rise slowly from her chair. "Not just the marriage, but my being queen, a leader." It was more a statement then a question.  
  
Statement or question, though, it was true. Yuki winced just slightly and sighed. "Annah, don't take this the wrong way, please. Had he been anyone else I would have no objection. But Wufei is a king. And a king isn't allowed to put himself before his people… not matter who or what is involved."  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Annah said softly.  
  
Giving another sigh Yuki finally turned around and regarded Brei's sister with serious eyes. "You aren't the type for the job."  
  
Pain reflected in Annah's eyes at that statement and Yuki immediately regretted the harshness of her words and tone. But she doesn't move to retract them, because like it or not they needed to be said by someone. Annah needed to know the truth, even if it wasn't pleasant, Yuki just hated to be the one to deliver it. After a moment Annah nods slowly.   
  
"I could tell you never approved of me to guide others. You haven't exactly been hiding your feelings on this."  
  
"Annah, I can tell you two love each other, anyone can. But from a political perspective this was a huge mistake."  
  
Annah shook her head and her voice raised a little. "For someone who faced judgement for her own love, you certainly are quick to judge what Wufei and I share. What makes it any different from you and my sister?"  
  
"This isn't about love! We're talking about a country here. Had you two just been a simple couple I wouldn't even consider saying anything. But this isn't just about you two."  
  
"I understand that!" Annah yelled back, leaning over the table. "Of course I understand that, Yuki! But you certainly never showed me any kind of respect as such. I didn't walk into this marriage and position with blinders on!"  
  
Yuki frowned. "Are you so sure? Blinders or not, Annah, this was and is a bad idea. Both of you jumped into this without thinking."  
  
Annah's eyes narrowed. "Trowa told me before that everything happens for a reason."  
  
"Damnit, Annah! Aren't you listening? You are not Trowa!"  
  
Annah gasped at that and the color faded from her face. Standing frozen she struggled to take a breath and Yuki froze as well, just realizing exactly what it was she'd said. Before her, the queen stood up and walked swiftly from the table, pushing past her toward the door.  
  
"Annah… I…" Yuki reached after her, intent on taking back her words.  
  
"If you'll excuse me," Annah said softly in a forced voice. "I wish to find my husband."  
  
Yuki let her hand fall as she watched Annah step from the room. Left standing by herself she closed her eyes and clenched her fist. Without warning she turned and slammed it into the wall, hard, cursing in a sharp voice.  
  
What had started as an attempt to try and improve things had only made them worse for everyone. That certainly wasn't what she'd intended, but then she should have known better. Yuki knew she was never good at expressing things like this, she should have just left well enough alone and minded her own business.  
  
Glancing down at her throbbing fist she gave a soft sigh and turned to head out of the room. She wasn't about to let this problem fester, it needed to be solved. Maybe if she could catch up with Annah and apologize…  
  
Yuki stepped out of the meeting room and glanced down the hallways to try and discover which way the queen had gone. But, instead of seeing anything, she was greeted with the sound of someone tumbling down the flight of stone stairs. Yuki's eyes widened and she rushed to the top of the stairs.  
  
"Annah?" She called out.  
  
Her eyes moved over the stone in worry, only to stop at the bottom as she let out a gasp. Lying at the bottom of the stairs, in a tangle of fabric and very pale skin, lay Annah. Her eyes were shut and her face twisted in pain.  
  
"Annah!"  
  
Yuki hurried down the stairs, reaching the bottom just as Brei arrived from down the hall.  
  
"What happened?" Brei asked in worry as she caught her breath.  
  
"I'm not sure." Yuki knelt down next to her and touched Annah's forehead, her eyes widening. "She's warm."  
  
"She did look a little pale during the meeting… Wufei! Get over here! Quick!"  
  
Wufei raced down the hall, followed by Iason. It didn't even take a second for him to spot his wife's condition and respond. Dropping to his knees he gently scooped her into his arms and turned to the Marked couple as he held her protectively and stood back up.   
  
"Get the nurse to our quarters, immediately!"  
  
He didn't even wait to see if they would follow his order, and instead rushed off toward their bedroom, Iason following behind with a worried expression. Yuki and Brei wasted no time. Jumping to their feet they took off in the other direction, splitting up to find the royal nurse that much quicker. Yuki cursed herself softly as she raced through the halls, and hoped that this wasn't her fault.  
  
** 


	2. chapter 2

**  
  
Interlude  
  
"The queen has fallen."  
  
"What? How did this happen?"  
  
"She is very sick. There are many whispers."  
  
"We can't trust castle rumors. Watch this. I don't want anything to happen to her or the others."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Keep them safe, until we may implement our plan."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
**  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Heero and Duo stepped into the new sleeping hut. It wasn't much different from the first one in the original village. A long oval shaped building made of branches and tree trunks, tied into place with thin vines that were barely noticeable from the outside, but created a very safe looking net from the inside. Light shone through two holes in the roof from the bright blue sky, one of which fell on Trowa who sat near the far wall atop a pile of sleeping blankets. As usual he didn't look up when they stepped into the room, his eyes focusing on something else while his mind seemed elsewhere. But his unique eye tattoo swiveled in its place on his shoulder, meeting their gaze.  
  
That eye still gave Duo goose bumps, even after a year of seeing it.  
  
Heero stepped forward, making no effort to keep his steps quiet, just in case Trowa hadn't noticed them come in.  
  
After a long silent moment Trowa's head moved and he turned it to face them, blinking his eyes back into focus. He nodded a greeting to Heero, and in the same nod, motioned for him to proceed.  
  
"The boarder patrols have found nothing of interest." Heero said simply.  
  
Trowa responded in a quiet voice. "And what of the caravan which we spotted yesterday?"  
  
"The were merely camping the night on their way to the Locke Kingdom. Nothing more."  
  
The leader of the Marked Ones nodded, but his expression remained a bit preoccupied. Frowning to himself he stood up and leaned against the wall of the building. Duo waited silently by the door, confusion crossing his face. He hadn't known their leader for very long, but Trowa never struck him as someone to be so preoccupied with things. He could see in Heero's face that his lover noticed it too, because Heero showed no sign of leaving.  
  
"Trowa?" Heero said in a softer tone. This tone was quite different from the one that Heero generally used to make his reports when he was assigned to watch their boarder. This wasn't the tone of a soldier reporting in to his captain; instead it was the tone of a friend speaking to a friend. Something Heero rarely did anymore with Trowa, now that Duo thought of it.  
  
Trowa sighed softly. "Kaysei lost her child last night."  
  
Duo drew in a sharp breath at that. He knew Kaysei and her lover had been trying for a child for years, despite their age. Everyone had been so overjoyed when the older couple had gotten pregnant… Duo knew he wasn't much of a doctor, but he sure thought Kaysei wasn't old enough to lose a child simply from her age. He frowned even more as he realized that had this been something as simple as that, it wouldn't have kept Trowa up all night thinking.  
  
"Stillborn?" Heero asked softly.  
  
Trowa shook his head. "No, it died soon after birth. I helped Selenay deliver it last night. But the child was very sick, Heero. It looked frail and old, the skin leathery despite the fact that it was just born." Trowa shook his head, as if pushing away the image, his eyes meeting with Heero's. "I haven't seen anything like it before."  
  
Heero brought a hand to his chin, rubbing it just slightly in thought. "But Kaysei's all right?"  
  
"She's sick. Selenay is attending to her right now."  
  
Both Marked Ones dropped into a preoccupied silence that filled the room thickly. Duo fidgeted from one foot to the other, his eyes roaming the vine net as his mind ran over what he'd just heard. His tongue practically burned with unanswered questions, but he bit it, knowing it wasn't his place to speak. He hadn't been invited into this conversation, and he doubted if Trowa meant for him to hear it. So he couldn't ask the questions, no matter how much they seemed to churn inside him.  
  
Why was this so important? How did a baby come out looking old and leathery? Had it done anything? Had the mother said anything? Did this have to do with a Marked belief he wasn't aware of yet? Maybe some myth? Some superstition? Heck, some other creature?   
  
Duo shifted once more in frustration, gritting his teeth. Once in every long while he wished he was a Shadow again. At least there he'd been able to say what he liked at royal proceedings and no one cared. Granted, it hadn't been polite and usually it was only a comment to make fun of the situation, or call some visiting diplomat a blockhead, but at least it had made him feel better. This was definitely one of those times.  
  
"There are five others who have fallen ill," Heero said a second later. His voice hadn't changed at all; in fact it was like he was just continuing the cryptic conversation. Like they hadn't even paused at all. Duo settled for simply shaking his head and smiling at the situation, for he suddenly found their actions quite amusing.  
  
Trowa nodded. "I know." And then he seemed to straighten up and banish whatever heavy weight was on his mind and shoulders. His eyes flickered once to Duo, finally acknowledging his presence, and then to Heero. "I wonder if the both of you would like to accompany me on a journey."  
  
"Where to?" Duo asked, happy for the change of subject. He took Trowa's small glance as a sign that he was finally allowed to participate in the conversation, and didn't even try to hide the sudden perk of interest in his voice.  
  
"The Chang Kingdom. Time has passed so quickly, it seems we haven't spoken with them in months."  
  
A smile crossed Heero's face. "You know we'll get quite a lecture about that from Brei and the others."  
  
A similar smile crossed Trowa's face and he nodded. "I look forward to it."  
  
Duo grinned full force. "All right! But you better tell Quatre, I'm sure he'll want to come too." Duo couldn't help but wiggle his eyebrows a bit. "Otherwise the journey might be a little boring for you."  
  
Heero discretely hit him in the shoulder and coughed softly at his boldness, but Trowa took it in stride and nodded. Strolling past Duo, the leader of the Marked Ones patted him on the shoulder with a small smile.  
  
"I think I'll do just that. We should head out tonight." And with that Trowa left the two standing alone in the sleeping house. Duo turned to watch him leave, and smiled as he felt Heero's arms slip over his shoulders from behind.  
  
Duo leaned his head back against his lover's shoulder. "What was that all about, Heero?"  
  
Heero rested his head against Duo's and spoke softly. "Probably nothing." He kissed Duo's neck softly.  
  
But Duo twisted around in his arms and gave him a determined look. "Oh no you don't, don't even try to distract me. What the heck has him worried so much?"  
  
A small smile crept across Heero's face and he shook his head. "I'm sure Trowa will explain, since Quatre will also have no idea what's going on. Trust me, we will explain, but now isn't the time. In all likeliness he's just overly worried because of what happened to Kaysei's child. Nothing more."  
  
Duo pouted slightly at not getting the answer he was looking for. "You sure?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"All right, I suppose I'll believe you on this one. On one condition."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"  
  
A smirk crossed Duo's face. "You said before that we had all the time in the world. I'd say this sudden journey will be cutting our time down quite quickly. The condition is that we make use of the time we have."  
  
Heero's face went completely blank and he stepped closer to Duo. "Granted," he said in a flat voice and then seized Duo's lips in a deep kiss.  
  
Duo managed a small laugh that melted into a moan. He loved it when Heero was forceful.  
  
**  
  
The city below moved about its daily routine, none the wiser. From his high window, Wufei could see the people rushing out of their homes to their destinations, pausing only to pick something up at small booths before continuing with their business. To him, the entire city seemed peaceful and serene, a picture-perfect portrait of normalcy. But then, things always looked like that from the distance.  
  
He didn't have to squint to notice the small clusters of people in the corners, speaking in secretive tones. He didn't have to have magical eyesight to know that in the taverns and inns people were having heated arguments about his marital choices. And he certainly didn't have to be able to read people's minds to know how displeased they were. All of those things had been communicated to him from his guards and the frequent walks Yuki and Brei took through the city in disguise.   
  
He sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair. A year ago he'd thought this would be so easy to solve. But now he realized that a lifetime of being taught to hate and fear wasn't easily combated.   
  
"Highness?"  
  
Wufei blinked away his thoughts and glanced to his side, finding Iason standing next to him. The young advisor was only a few years older then the king, but he'd already proved himself to be quite useful. Iason was one of the few men left from his father's original advisors, whom Wufei had weeded out and replaced with men he trusted from the castle. Iason was the youngest among them; his short cut brown hair making him look incredibly normal. Wufei had no doubt that with his other dull features this man would have no trouble blending in anywhere. It made him an asset, if sneaking around was ever something the king needed.  
  
Even though he hated such backward approaches.  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow in question at the advisor.  
  
"I just came from the Queen's quarters."  
  
"Any news?"  
  
The advisor frowned for a moment, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, the nurse wasn't the friendliest person in the world. She insisted that I wasn't able to see the Queen, period. I doubt she'd even let you in at this point."  
  
Wufei swallowed and made an attempt to keep the worry from his expression, but he didn't think he succeeded. "Annah's condition?"  
  
The advisor let a small smile cross his face. "There's good news, to be sure. The nurse said that the Queen is sick, but that it is to be expected."  
  
"What in the world are you talking about?"  
  
Iason's smile grew. "The Queen is pregnant."  
  
Wufei's eyes widened and he took a step back in surprise, his back hitting the wall behind him from lack of room. He'd never felt so shocked in his life, and in a second all kingly manners were thrown away. He felt a large smile cross his face, something that even his Shadow had rarely seen, and then he was running down the hall.   
  
He couldn't remember the last time he'd run down the castle halls, and truly didn't care. He doubted now, though, that any would try and stop him. Annah was with child? The whole thought just couldn't seem to fit in his mind. It seemed completely impossible that he could actually be a father. Nearly impossible.  
  
The King rounded the corner to where the Queen's quarters were and nearly ran headlong into his head nurse, who stood in the hallway with her arms crossed. Her narrowed and pinched eyes seemed to glare back at him.  
  
"I figured that man would tell you." She said in a low voice. Had Wufei not known this woman for most of his life, he might have thought she was threatening him. But he knew the truth, the royal nurse was fiercely protective of her patients, and it helped to keep everyone in the castle as healthy as possible because most feared her temper, even if she was one of the gentlest people he knew.  
  
"Just as he should have," Wufei countered.  
  
"You're not going in to see her." The nurse stood firm.  
  
Wufei's own eyes narrowed. "And why not?"  
  
The nurse sighed softly, but didn't lose her cold expression. "Because I may know next to nothing about Marked health, but I know that she needs her rest. She took a nasty fall down those stairs and, at the moment, has had about as much stress as I'm willing to let her take. You can come back and see her in the morning."  
  
Wufei frowned deeply.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, it took me nearly forever to convince her she needed her sleep. The first thing she wanted to do was jump out of the bed and tell you."  
  
Wufei chuckled at that and was rewarded with a warm smile from the nurse, something most people never saw.   
  
The nurse clasped a hand tightly on his shoulder, then turned and stepped back into Annah's room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Wufei wanted nothing more then to follow her into the room and wrap Annah is his arms. He felt like the happiest man alive right now, like all his troubles had just evaporated at this news.   
  
But he knew better.  
  
Contenting himself with a big smile, that he was sure looked as silly as can be, he relented and followed the nurse's wishes.   
  
He'd just have to be sure to be at Annah's room early enough the next morning to wake her. Wufei was sure the nurse wouldn't deny him that.  
  
**  
  
By the time everything had been arranged for the journey, the sun was already starting to set. Still, Trowa insisted they fill the packs and set out that night, rather then getting a good-night's sleep and starting early the next morning. Quatre found it strange that Trowa seemed so insistent on leaving, but when he looked to Duo and Heero for answers, they didn't seem to have any. Heero simply responded with a cold and blank look, clearly showing that if he knew anything he wasn't telling, and Duo just shrugged in confusion. He was clearly as much in the dark about this as Quatre.  
  
The small group set off not half an hour later, leaving Selenay in charge of the clan, and headed down the trail which would lead them to the Chang Kingdom.   
  
The nice thing about this journey, Quatre reflected, was that it would be a short one. Thankfully the new Marked home was actually closer to the Chang Kingdom then the previous one, and the journey would only take four days, at a relaxed walking pace. On horseback it took no time at all. Still, since horses drew unwanted attention, the group was forced to walk the journey, which Quatre didn't mind too much.  
  
They walked in silence, Heero taking the lead. The unspoken chain of command made Heero Trowa's protector in this instance, along with the rest of them. Heero was the one in charge of the safety of the small travelling group, so he took the lead and made sure they moved at a safe pace, while not running into anything dangerous.   
  
After long hours of walking in silence, the group finally came to a stop at the end of a small field. Camp was set up for a few short hours of rest before they would continue on when the sun rose. A small fire was lit, to cook what little food they required. Duo took up the task of catching the food, a talent he'd mastered with his serpentine hair and soon they were eating freshly cooked meat that couldn't have been tastier had Shai cooked it back at the clan home.  
  
"Heero, what happened to your arm?" Quatre asked, trying to break the uneasy silence which had settled over the group.  
  
Heero gave a small shrug. "I brushed up against something during patrol, that's all."  
  
But Quatre seemed to have hit upon something important because now the other two were looking at Heero in curiosity. Duo leaned over to inspect the small cut and began pestering Heero, until he finally relented and turned so they could all see it in the firelight.  
  
To their surprise, they found Heero's wound to be quite a bit more serious then a simple scratch. Already it seemed to be infected, the surrounding skin taking on a deep red tint. Duo moved to gently touch it once and Heero responded with a soft hiss, much to his own surprise.  
  
"Did you have Selenay check it out before we left?" Trowa asked quietly.  
  
Heero frowned and shook his head. "There wasn't enough time."  
  
Duo frowned deeply at that. "All you had to do was say something. We could have easily stopped by Selenay's hut to get something for it, you know that."  
  
"It's not that serious," Heero protested in a cold voice, meant to silence the others. On anyone else it would have worked, anyone but Duo.  
  
"Well it certainly looks serious enough to me." The braided boy retorted back.  
  
"Heero," came Trowa's quiet voice. "What gave you that scratch?"  
  
The two met eyes for a long moment, as if something silent were passing between them. "A tree branch. Pine."  
  
Trowa nodded very quietly and went back to his food, not offering another word.  
  
Quatre watched as Duo's eyes flickered between the two and a look of complete frustration covered his face. The former Shadow looked about ready to burst with questions and in any other situation Quatre might have found himself chuckling at Duo's antics. But he was worried as well, and figured he'd better say something before Duo, not so politely, demanded an answer out of them.  
  
"Trowa, what's going on here? What are you and Heero keeping from us?" The blond asked softly.  
  
Duo, not one to remain silent on any subject, also added in his two cents. "Yeah, what's with all these cryptic silent glances? You two don't usually keep people in the dark like this."  
  
The two shared another silent glance and Heero gave the smallest of nods, indicating that whatever was going on, it was Trowa's story to tell. The leader of the Marked Ones gave a very soft sigh and set down what was left of his food, apparently not hungry anymore.  
  
"This isn't a social call to the castle," he said softly, after much hesitation.  
  
"I gathered that," Duo muttered. He received a quick glare from Heero but didn't seem to notice. Despite the sarcastic remark his expression was all seriousness.  
  
"Why are we in such a hurry?" Quatre prompted quietly.  
  
Trowa paused, as if he were searching for words to describe his thoughts. After a moment he met Quatre's eyes, then turned to look at the fire. "Neither of you two were around to know my mother, but she's the one who first spoke of it. Jana had a strange way of seeing what the future would bring, but not by any magical means. Rather she was just that good at leading people." He paused for a moment, seemingly lost in his own memories.   
  
"Marked Ones are the offspring of Izardl mixing with humans. But we have more human blood then you do Quatre, therefore we don't have your talents. Still, with the tattoos, we hold a small amount of that magic within us."  
  
"What does that have to do with your mother?" Duo asked softly.   
  
This time it was Heero who responded. Picking up one of the long sticks they'd used for roasting the meat he gently poked the fire, sending up small sparks of light in the darkness. "Jana mentioned, once, that she wondered what would happen if the magic ran out. She didn't think it would happen, but she said that, if it did, people would most likely start to fall ill in succession of age."  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "Kaysei."  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"The others in the village, who are sick as well, all of them are among our oldest members."  
  
Quatre blinked and looked from Heero to Trowa, worry crossing his face. He'd heard of Kaysei's baby, since news traveled quickly through the small clan, but the others had only been a passing mention. He hadn't even thought it could be something this significant.   
  
"But you have no idea if this is something like that. They could just be getting sick, could be a coincidence." Quatre protested. But in the darkness and their soft silence his voice sounded thin and it was clear he barely believed his own words.  
  
"Coincidence or not I wanted to check on Brei, Annah and Yuki. They have a right to know, even if we are simply getting ahead of ourselves. That's why we need to move fast, I want to reach the castle as soon as possible and speak with them."  
  
Quatre nodded, understanding. "Then we should get some sleep and head out as quickly as we can in the morning."  
  
"Agreed." Heero said.  
  
With those words the four put out their small smile and settled down to sleep. Quatre snuggled close in Trowa's arms, willing his mind not to worry. From where he and Trowa lay, he could see Duo and Heero sleeping on the other side of the still smoking fire circle.   
  
Suddenly Quatre felt incredibly aware of the horrible possibilities if what they suspected was true. Despite the fact that Wufei and Annah had been working to make it so Marked Ones were more accepted, it didn't change the fact of decade of hatred and fear. The result of that hatred was that there were only a handful of Marked Ones left and they still lived day to day in hiding. Were something like this to hit, it could easily wipe them all out in a year.   
  
He didn't want to think about the fact that Kaysei wasn't actually that old, by their standards.   
  
Quatre also didn't was to think about the fact that Trowa was only a few years younger then her, along with most of the others.  
  
If this hit in succession of age like they thought it would, then it wouldn't be long before Trowa and the others…  
  
No, he definitely didn't want to think about that. 


End file.
